The Infected- Lemon stories
by fatcake69
Summary: Katie and Chase have fun when they see each other'


**I do not own any of the characters in this story. All rights reserved to Alan Janney. This fan fiction is mine though. BE WARNED THIS IS A LEMON!**

 **Chase x Katie**

"Chasssseeeee!" I hear Katie yell as she enters in my house via front door. I hear her walk up the stairs noisily as she finally barges into my dim lit room. Her looking beautiful as ever, I couldn't help but look at her features, long brown hair, hazel eyes, slim but curvy body with a *ahem* nice ass and big tits. I couldn't help but look at those parts too. "Hey" I say and smile back.

We then proceed to start studying but I could not concentrate. Something about Katie makes me forget everything else in the world, oh and also makes me a little hard. It's not like it's not bad to, Katie doesn't have a boyfriend anymore and we both know we love each other, so why not? My train of thought took a turn for the worse when I started imagining fucking Katie right now. "Katie..." I start to say as I turn to her, but just as that happens I saw her lean towards me and she starts to kiss me.

Her lips are as soft as ever, and soon we were in a tight embrace. I pull her body closer to mine and I pick her up and gently lay on her the bed. After about 10 amazing minutes, she does something I would never suspect. "I don't know what it's like to have fun with the Outlaw," she smirks. I smile and viciously french kiss her, my tongue exploring hers as my hands slowly make their way to her big ass. I hear her gasp as my hands fully cover her butt. My hands do not stop there, slowly reach up against her stomach until I feel her breasts. With a grin, I hear her ask, "Wanna see?" I stared in awe as she giggles and starts to take her shirt off. I hope she doesn't see my raging bulge.

But she does, and she comments on it. "Someone's excited," she coos, "I know something that can make it harder though". Now in her pink lacy bra, takes it off, exposing her C-sized boobs to the world. I was stunned, but quickly recovered by taking in a boob in one hand and another in the mouth, getting a moan from Katie. After a while, she halts me and starts to turn to my pants.

Already with my shirt off, I feel her loosen my belt buckle and start to pull down my plaid boxers, revealing my 7-inch penis. i hear her gasp and laugh as she comments on how big it is before she starts to put it in her mouth. I start moaning as I hear the wet sounds of oral sex. I feel her take my whole length in slowly as she starts to deepthroat me. I grumbled as I feel my climax coming, and her sensing it, she quickly stops.

After another kissing session, I feel it is time to lose my virginity, along with hers. "Are you sure?" I ask her.

"Ready as always," she says and then pauses, "I know the outlaw likes it rough, huh?

I wickedly smile as I push her against the bed and start to thrust into her, earning moans. I push into her as fast as I can, and soon she starts moaning and moaning while her boobs jiggle. I was enjoying the scene from on top, fucking this hot latina and making her actually like it. Soon after we decided another position, as she ended up riding me. She rose up to show my length before smashing down on my crotch, giving out a throaty moan. As I played with her boobs I heard her start screaming "UGHHH YEAH CHASE, FUCK ME CHASE, OH!"

Katie just couldn't keep her emotions inside of her, she felt as if she was in utopia. She wanted more though, and her submissive side got the better of her. "I've been a bad bad girl lately dealing with Tank," Katie says sexily, "I think it's time I got a punishment"

I lost my mind at that and quickly push her against the side of the bed, and start to spank her, over and over until her jiggling ass was red. I wasn't done though, and I put her on her knees and started to fuck her again doggy style. As I fucked her, I spanked her and kept feeling for her boobs which kept rocking back and forth. Katie started to moan and yell saying "Yeah Chase, YEAH CHASE, OHHH YEAH, I'VE BEEN A NAUGHTY GIRL. OHHH GOD FUCK ME HARDER"

After a couple minutes of pure fucking I couldn't control it, I knew I was going to climax soon. Katie saw too and went on her knees with her mouth open, waiting for me to cum. When I finally did, sticky cum shot straight out of penis and right onto her face, hitting her cheeks and her forehead and of course her mouth. Katie started swallowing it and let some of it drip onto her tits. We've been fucking for 24 minutes straight.

Exhausted, we both laid on the bed, in each other's arms.


End file.
